Signal analysis is performed to extract useful information that is carried by an electrical signal. This information can include parameters, such as amplitude, magnitude, frequency, power and power spectrum, distortion, harmonics and the like. Signal analyzers can be used in a variety of circumstances to measure signal parameters as to characterize transmitters and the transmission path along which the signal propagates. As an example, a receiver in a cable modem termination system (CMTS) head end can receive signals from one or more cable modems along a reverse path. The reverse path signals are subject to hybrid fiber-coaxial (HFC) impulse burst noise impairments due to external factors, such as electric motors, welders, switching events in the power mains and the like. The funneling nature of the reverse path in the HFC plant can further exacerbate these factors at the CMTS receiver.